Downpour (SoonHoon)
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Sebab hanya dari sebuah kata 'bertahan', segalanya bisa berubah. /Soonyoung/ Hoshi/ Jihoon/ Woozi/ SEVENTEEN/ SoonHoon/ OneShot!


_Sebab hanya dari sebuah kata 'bertahan', segalanya bisa berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Downpour**_

 _Soonyoung x Jihoon (SoonHoon)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

© _Kim Jong Soo 1214_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Back Sound : Downpour – I.O.I_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bening manik itu mengembun. Perlahan berubah merah seiring kelopaknya yang membengkak. Mengedip pelan-pelan, menahan sesak yang dirasa dalam dada. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar, mencoba mengatur detakan yang tiada teratur didalam sana.

Tangan mungil terangkat, meneliti detikan jarum jam yang melekat pada lengannya. Sudah hampir dua jam Jihoon berdiri disana. Didepan rumah besar dengan pagar besi menjulang. Mengeratkan niat supaya dapat melihat sang Tuan muda barang sebentar.

Jihoon menghela napas lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih dalam. Tanpa dirasa warna jingga sudah berubah gelap. Meresapi hawa dingin yang mulai menyapa raganya. Jihoon membawa tatapan pada langit kusam, bergumam lirih-lirih, lalu terpaku.

Satu-satu, ia hitung dengan jari. Mengarah pada langit yang sudah mendung sedari tadi. Posisinya belum berubah ketika titik-titik air itu jatuh. Memaksa tangan mungil bergerak menarik hodie guna menutupi kepala.

Jihoon menunduk, tiada buat gerakan dari tubuhnya. Ia biarkan dirinya basah, sebab itu jauh lebih baik untuk samarkan luka ditubuhnya.

"Jihoon…"

Telinganya menajam saat namanya digaungkan. Mengangkat kepala, dan mendapati sang 'tuan muda' turun dari mobil mewahnya. Singkat, bibir tipis melukis senyum, lalu segera pudar begitu tatapannya menangkap tiga sosok ber jas hitam dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Soonyoung meraih payung yang diberikan oleh _bodyguard_ nya, membawa langkah mendekati Jihoon supaya payungnya dapat menjangkau mereka berdua.

Jihoon masih tiada bergerak, diam dengan pandangan was-was.

"Ji…"

Soonyoung memanggil pelan. Ia rasakan dingin pada pipi pucat yang disentuhnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar… berdua?"

Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menangkap hal ganjal pada diri Jihoon. Lalu tanpa berkata, ia memberi _gesture_ lewat tatapan mata supaya tiga orang bawahannya masuk ke rumah besar itu lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya yang sayu menatap wajah Soonyoung lamat-lamat. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat sedikit kurus."

Soonyoung mendengus, menggaruk pipi kirinya lalu memajukan bibir.

"Maaf. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi beberapa minggu ini aku terlalu sibuk."

"Beberapa minggu? Maksudmu dua bulan?"

Soonyoung melebarkan garis senyumnya. Gigi-gigi marmut itu terlihat, dan Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau makan dengan baik, kan?"

Jihoon tanya begitu reda tawanya.

"Eng." Sonyoung mengangguk berkali-kali, "Tentu saja."

"Ck! Bohong." Wajah datar itu kembali dipasang, "Kalau kau makan dengan teratur, pipimu tidak akan kempis seperti itu."

Gelak tawa terdengar. Mata sipitnya semakin hilang ditelan tulang pipi yang menyembul. Soonyoung masih sama seperti Soonyoungnya yang dulu.

"Soonyoung…"

Suara Jihoon sedikit parau saat memanggilnya. Laki-laki marmut lalu mengehentikan tawa. Mendapati wajah manis itu kembali seperti beberapa waktu tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Soonyoung. Kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit serius sebab rasa penasaran sudah menjalar sedari tadi.

"Aku pikir, kita harus mengakhirinya." Mata Jihoon menatap lama. Menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki didepannya.

"Maksud-"

"Aku sudah lelah, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Nada yang mengalun dari bibir tipis itu terkesan penuh kekecewaan. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Jihoon. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Bahkan setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama, Soonyoung dapat menghitung dengan jari seberapa jarang Jihoon menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" Suaranya hampir tertelan gemerasak hujan ketika Soonyoung bertanya. Ia bahkan sudah tiada peduli lagi dengan sepatu mahalnya yang basah oleh genangan air.

"Kau tahu, bukan itu alasannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?!" Soonyoung menaikkan _tone,_ membuat mata sayu itu menatapnya takut-takut, "Apa karena kesibukanku?"

Jihoon terdiam. Maniknya belum beralih pada mata sipit yang tengah dipandangnya. Jihoon masih menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ya."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut. Meskipun ia tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan, namun hatinya tetap merasa terhianati.

"Kau-"

"Untukmu."

Jihoon memotong ucapan Soonyoung. Menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang disembunyikannya dibalik hoodie hitam.

Soonyoung termangu. Bukan pada bungkusan itu, tapi pada tangan Jihoon yang membiru. Lengan jaketnya tersingkap, perlihatkan banyak lebam disana.

"Bohong…"

Kepala tertutup hodie terangkat, kembali menatap lekat manik hitam yang berubah tajam.

"Ayahku 'kan?"

Jihoon buru-buru menarik tangannya. Sadar jika arah pandang Soonyoung tertuju pada lengan yang sudah mati-matian disembunyikannya. "Dia yang melukaimu?"

Tatapannya terkunci. Mendobrak pintu tak kasat mata yang sudah ia gembok rapat-rapat didalam sana. Soonyoung tahu apa yang selama ini dilalui Jihoon. Meskipun laki-laki itu tiada pernah berkata padanya, tapi Soonyoung memiiki radar yang luas untuk dapat mengetahui apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Ayahnya terhadap Jihoon.

"Tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Ayahmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?" Soonyoung bertanya, menuntut, "Kau bosan padaku?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan Jihoon ia bawa turun, mengamati sepatu mahal Soonyoung yang sudah penuh lumpur. Membandingkan dengan sepatunya yang lusuh karena termakan waktu, Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya?"

Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirnya. Mengapa pada akhirnya dirinya memberikan pilihan yang ia sendiri tahu bahwa itu akan menyakiti hati Soonyoung.

"Katakan."

Masih pada posisinya, Jihoon menarik napas dalam, "Lihatlah kebawah." Tanpa berkata Soonyoung mengikuti arahan itu, "Dari sepatu saja, sudah sangat jelas mengapa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Soonyoung terpaku. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti dipukul menggunakan palu. Nyeri dan sesak.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti, Soonyoung." Mata sayu itu beralih memandang wajah kekasihnya, "Kita berbeda."

Hanya ada deru deras air hujan, memantul pada atap payung lalu turun dengan tergesa. Soonyoung belum memberi balasan, sebab dirinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar bersuara. Sarafnya mati tiba-tiba. Ia terluka.

Meskipun begitu, Soonyoung tahu jika Jihoon jauh lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Bukan kali pertama kekasih mungilnya itu mengatakan demikian. Membandingkan bagaimana kehidupannya dengan kehidupan Jihoon yang serba kekurangan.

Soonyoung pun tahu jika Jihoon berusaha untuk menyadari dimana letak posisinya. Merendah, meski Jihoon bukan orang sembarangan. Ya, Jihoon seorang musisi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari apa yang dituduhkan Ayahnya pada Jihoon.

"Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Jihoon. Kenapa ka-"

"Aku tahu!" lagi-lagi Jihoon tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sonyoung untuk berbicara, "Aku sangat tahu. Tapi aku sudah lelah, Soonyoung…. aku lelah… ."

Setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipi putih itu. Pelan-pelan tersamarkan air hujan. Soonyoung tiada perlu menebak, sebab hanya dengan tatapan itu saja dirinya tahu Jihoon-nya sedang mangis.

"Kemari."

Satu langkah diambil, lalu setelahnya dekapan hangat terasa. Tangan kekar yang sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya itu melingkar ditubuhnya. Memberikan ruang pada Jihoon untuk menangis.

Soonyoung tahu, sebuah pelukan dan usapan lembut pada punggung Jihoon akan segera meredakan amarahnya. Ia masih sangat hafal tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan Jihoon, sebab dirinya begitu menyayangi laki-laki itu.

"Simpan lagi barangnya." Suara berat mengudara, menembus gendang telinga putih yang menempel pada dadanya, "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji, jika kita akan menggunakannya setelah kau lulus kuliah?"

Jihoon masih diam, hangat pelukan Soonyoung memberinya suasana berbeda ditengah hujan. Ia tidak ingin menjawab, sebab menikmati pelukan ini adalah kesukaannya. Jihoon merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga Soonyoung merasakan usapan kepala Jihoon pada jas kerjanya. Ingus, seperti biasa.

"Ppfft…" Soonyoung menahan tawanya, membuat Jihoon harus mengangkat kepala demi melihat wajah konyol itu.

"Sudah menangisnya?" tanya Soonyoung pelan-pelan. Jihoon hanya diam, lalu sebuah sentilan mendarat tepat dikeningnya.

Jihoon meringis, lalu meringsut lagi didada hangat itu.

"Dengar," Soonyoung menepuk punggung Jihoon pelan-pelan, "Tidak peduli apa yang membuatmu goyah pada hubungan kita, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya. Sekuatku, semampuku. Jadi, kau juga harus melihat seberapa besar usahaku. Jangan menjadi Jihoon yang mudah menyerah. Karena Jihoon-ku, adalah Jihoon yang paling kuat sepanjang masa. Mengerti?"

Kepala mungil terangkat, menatap manik hitam yang memandangnya sayang. Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Soonyoung. Karena dirinya menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berjuang. Bahkan Jihoon tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara Soonyoung menghadapi perilaku Ayahnya selama ini. Mungkin hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, sudah lama terjadi pada Soonyoung. Jadi yang Jihoon harus lakukan adalah-

"Aku mengerti."

mencoba memahami hati Soonyoung lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Saya suka cerita yang membuat SoonHoon lebih 'hidup'. Menghidupkan feel dari sebuah cerita itu susah ternyata ngehehe~

Oiya, berhubung saya sekarang sudah pindah dinas dari kota orang ke kota sendiri, jadi saya bisa lebih sering update FF *yeay!

Eung, kalau mau mampir ke Wattpad, silahkan search _**kimkaisoomeanie**_ , saya akan banyak post FF KAISOO MEANIE dan SOONHOON disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _OMAKE_

 _Soonyoung berlari terburu-buru,_

 _Menembus kabut tipis pagi buta dengan wajah cerah andalannya._

 _Kakinya terus bergerak,_

 _Tiada ia rasa dingin yang menghantam kulit tulangnya._

 _Sebab yang ada dikepalanya hanya satu nama…_

" _Jihoon!"_

 _Yang dipanggil menoleh,_

 _Mendapati seorang laki-laki berponi batok kelapa sedang melambai kearahnya._

 _Jihoon ikut tersenyum melihat senyum konyol itu._

 _Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, supaya lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya._

" _Kenapa kau kemari, Soonyoung. Ini masih terlalu pagi."_

 _Soonyoung tiada pedulikan pertanyaan Jihoon._

 _Dirinya segera duduk pada kursi kayu lapuk disudut gang._

 _Menarik lengan yang lebih mungil supaya berjajar dengannya._

" _Untukmu."_

 _Jihoon mengerutkan kening, menahan tawa dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

" _Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun, Soonyoung. Kau pagi-pagi datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan babi seperti ini?"_

 _Soonyoung mengerucut._

" _Aku tahu kau tidak sedang ulang tahun. Tapi jangan menghina babi-ku."_

 _Jihoon sudah hampir meledakkan tawanya, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk tidak menertawakan kekasih konyolnya ini._

" _Beri aku alasan. Kenapa kau memberiku babi?"_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum cerah, Jihoon jadi ikut tersenyum melihat perubahan mood yang tiba-tiba itu._

" _Dengar, kita buat kesepakatan."_

 _Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya._

" _Kesepakatan?"_

 _Pertanyaannya dibalas anggukkan._

" _Kita penuhi babi ini dengan uang hasil kerja kita. Setelah kau lulus kuliah, aku akan menikahimu."_

" _Bwahahahaha…."_

 _Tawa itu meledak juga._

 _Soonyoung benar-benar konyol._

" _Kenapa tertawa. Aku serius, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon mencoba menghentikan tawanya._

 _Menatap manik hitam itu lamat-lamat, lalu tersenyum._

" _Kau serius?"_

 _Anggukkan tercipta, "Tentu saja."_

 _Jihoon menghela napas._

 _Menerima bungkusan babi itu lalu dipeluknya._

" _Baiklah. Ayo kita penuhi babi ini. Tapi janji, harus dari usaha kita sendiri. Arra?"_

" _Arraseo…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang bener-bener End_

 _Review?_


End file.
